Jealous Gibbs
by SwanQueenAddict
Summary: Title pretty much sums up the story - Kibbs oneshot - REWRITTEN


**Disclaimer:** Don't own the characters. But if I did, Kate would definitely still be alive…

**A/N:** Nowhere had this quote on the internet so I had to write it by hand, argh my hand is soo sore now :( Please R&R…

**/ x-x-x /**

Kate was looking around the den and turned around when she bumped into a man. They quarrelled discussing whose fault it was.

"Hi, I'm Larry Clannon," he said, extending his hand.

"Kate Todd," Kate introduced, shaking his hand and smiled.

"Why, I thought I knew most of Rick's friend. I…" Larry frowned.

"Actually, I'm with NCIS. We're investigating his death," Kate interrupted.

"I thought it was an accident," he queried.

"Still need to investigate," Kate smiled faintly.

"Right," Larry muttered.

"How do you know Rick?" Kate asked.

"Oh, God, we've been friends well… We were friends since high school. We played football together, got into trouble together," Larry replied and they both laughed. "I can't imagine life without him," Larry sighs.

"Hello, father," a woman said, walking towards them. Both Kate and Larry stare down at her pregnant stomach.

"Hi, Edna," he said, placing his hand on her back then she leaves. Kate looks up at him. "I'm a priest," he explains. Kate smiles and nods. "At St Matthews," he adds.

"Why no collar?" Kate queried, touching her neck.

"I was out running errands and when I got the call I just came right over," He explained, watching Kate nod and smile sympathetically at him. "Rick was my best friend. He's the reason I became a priest," he continued.

"How so?" Kate frowned.

"Well, when I was 19, I was in a motorcycle accident,"

"A priest with a motorcycle, sounds like a TV show," Kate giggled girlishly.

"Right... I ended up in a coma. Rick would come and sit with me after school. Sometimes he would just talk with me and other times he would pray. The doctors said if I ever came out of it I would end up in a vegetative state, but…" Larry said, staring at the ground.

"It was a miracle," Kate smiled.

"Not according to Rick," he stated. "Rick said it was because he had juice with the man upstairs," Larry smiled making Kate laugh. "You should come by church some time. Yeah, I get a cash bonus for every person past a certain number," Larry said, changing the subject.

"You do?" Kate asked surprised.

"Wow…" Larry grins.

"I'm sorry, I'm not used to a priest with a sense of humour," Kate smiled at him.

"Right," Larry nodded.

"Well the times, they are a-changing," he says.

"They certainly are," Kate agreed, nodding.

"We're leaving!" Gibbs bellowed at the door.

"It was nice to meet you," Larry said taking Kate's hand and lifted to kiss the back of her hand. Gibbs rolled his eyes and swung open the door.

"Yeah, ah, nice to meet you too," Kate stuttered and headed for the door.

"Ah, if I remember something what number can I call you on?" Larry asked quickly rushing after Kate. She smiled and she pulled out a card and handed it to him. "Thanks," he smiled waving goodbye.

"You weren't buying any of that, were you?" Tony asked, following Kate to the car.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kate cried, turning on Tony.

"Ya know, flirting with the priest," Tony said simply.

"Is it that hard to believe that a guy could be attracted to me?" Kate questioned him.

"No," he said, shaking his head and quickly got in the car.

"Hurry up!" Gibbs roared from inside the car.

**x-x-x**

Once arriving at NCIS headquarters, the team was getting settled at their desks when Kate's phone rang.

"Agent Todd, speaking," she answered, picking it up. "Of course I remember you, Larry we were talking ten minutes ago," Kate laughed. "Maybe I will," Kate teased. "Sounds great but won't it clash with work?" Kate asked,m frowning. She listened attentively to what Larry was saying then burst out into laughter making the whole bullpen look stare her, especially Gibbs. Kate looked up and began to talk quietly over the phone and also turned around to face the back of her desk area.

A few minutes later Abby walked into squad room stopping in front of Gibbs' desk. She looked at Gibbs looking at Kate with puppy dog eyes.

"Gibbs?" Abby called softly.

"Huh?" Gibbs muttered, looking up at Abby.

"Why are you staring at Kate?" she asked, trying to control herself.

"Am not!" Gibbs cried.

"You so are!" Abby accused.

"Am not!" Gibbs frowned.

"Are so!" Abby argued, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Am not and that's final!" Gibbs growled. He glanced across at Kate who had finished her call. 

"Yes?" she frowned, seeing Gibbs standing in front of her desk.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked quietly. 

"I'm actually late for something," Kate lied glancing down at her watch.

"It won't take long," Gibbs pleaded.

"I've got work to do," Kate said, staring at her screen as her heart began to race. Gibbs frowned and grabbed her wrist; he pulled Kate to her feet and dragged her over to the lift.

"Gibbs and Kate sittin' in a tree, k-i-ss-i-n-g!" Abby called out after them.

"Shut up Abby!" Gibbs yelled back, pressing the button for the lift. Moments later the lift doors opened and Gibbs shoved Kate forward.

"Ow!" Kate frowned.

"Sorry," Gibbs whispered, pressing a button and waited for the lift to hurtle downwards. Once it was in motion, Gibbs moved across and flicked the emergency switch.

"What the hell?" Kate cried staring at Gibbs.

"Is it true that you're going out with that Larry guy?" Gibbs asked.

"What? Where did that start!" Kate shouted.

"Come on Kate, it's obvious he likes you. The flirting at Rick's house and then calling you up!" Gibbs explained.

"Jealous much?" Kate said, raising an eyebrow. Gibbs jaw dropped to the ground and he turned away. Kate's heart began to pound against her chest as she waited for Gibbs' reply. "Gibbs?" she called softly.

"I don't know what to say," he mumbled still turned away from her.

"Tell me the truth," Kate shrugged.

"And what if you don't like the truth?" Gibbs queried, spinning around to face her.

"You'll never know if you don't tell me," Kate said, smiling faintly. Gibbs heart skipped a beat seeing the smile he loves so much. With his heart racing, Gibbs stepped forward and pressed his lips against Kate's. "I take that is a _'I love you so much Kate! You are the most amazing person I have ever met and I would very much like it if you became my girlfriend?'_ Did I get it right?" Kate asked after imitating Gibbs' voice.

"Yes," Gibbs nodded, beaming. Kate laughed and kissed Gibbs.

"Hang on…" Gibbs paused, putting his hands on her shoulder and pushed her back. "What about Larry?" Gibbs asked, watching her closely.

"I thought maybe if I started dating someone then I would stop thinking about you and what you do in your dark little house," Kate sighed.

"Do you want to see what I do in my dark little house?" Gibbs chuckled.

"Is that a date?" Kate questioned.

"Indeed!" Gibbs nodded.

"Tonight too soon?" Kate asked, holding her breath.

"Tonight's perfect!" Gibbs smiled, leaning down to kiss her once more before turning the lift on.

**- The End -**


End file.
